


living it up when i'm going down

by founders



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom!Lafayette, Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub!Hamilton, Threesome - M/M/M, alex gets stepped on at one point, alex is down with everything he just doesn't explicitly say it, god bless, john is the doting boyfriend of course, oh god where to start, sort of, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/founders/pseuds/founders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander, 14:36pm: after that, i’ll suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard again</p><p>Lafayette!!, 14:36pm: will you really</p><p>Alex almost chokes on thin air when he realises he’s sent the text to Laf and not to John. He can feel his face flush with his embarrassment and his thumbs fly across the screen, desperate to backtrack.</p><p>Alexander, 14:37pm: shit bro wrong chat bro</p><p>Lafayette!!, 14:38pm: c’est bon</p><p>Lafayette!!, 14:38pm: tell me more"</p><p>.</p><p>[author name used to be rosenbergs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	living it up when i'm going down

**Author's Note:**

> i had to google "songs about blowjobs" to find the title of this fic, so there's something

Annoyingly, the only day of the week that Alex actually has off, the only day that he forces himself to take some semblance of a break, is the day that John has back to back classes from 8am to 5pm, meaning that Alex wastes the whole day away feeling horny and not being able to get any relief.

He’s texting John and he _knows_ he’s being an asshole and disrupting what is probably a very important Biology lecture but he’s worked up and has no outlet. He’d jerk off if he didn’t know it would be entirely unsatisfying, so sending John dirty texts is apparently the way to go. Maybe he’ll snap and skip his afternoon seminar to come and fuck Alex into the mattress. He squirms with the thought of it, of John holding him down and using him, maybe not letting Alex come, making him wait until all his classes are over and he can properly make Alex scream. He sends streams of texts to John detailing this fantasy, grinning as he does.

His phone buzzes when he’s halfway through typing up a message about John coming inside him bare, something they’ve only just started to experiment with, and he knows it’s not a response from his boyfriend because John hasn’t replied on screen. He finishes the message and then swipes to his inbox, finding a text from Lafayette asking if they’ve got any eggs in the flat. He quickly types back a negative, thinking of the omelette he’d indulged in that morning, and goes back to sexting John.

Alexander, 14:36pm: after that, i’ll suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard again

Lafayette!!, 14:36pm: will you really

Alex almost chokes on thin air when he realises he’s sent the text to Laf and not to John. He can feel his face flush with his embarrassment and his thumbs fly across the screen, desperate to backtrack.

Alexander, 14:37pm: shit bro wrong chat bro

Lafayette!!, 14:38pm: c’est bon

Lafayette!!, 14:38pm: tell me more

Alex’s eyebrows fly up when he reads the response. That’s… unexpected. Not entirely, because Lafayette is a flirt at the best of times and goddamn whore at the worst so it’s actually pretty par of the course for him. What trips him up is his own reaction, the hot spike of lust that jolts through him. He and John, while devoted to each other in every way, are very aware of how attractive their friend is, and have often wondered about inviting Laf to join them, just for a night, just to indulge.

Lafayette!!, 14:40pm: go on

Is Lafayette implying what Alex thinks he’s implying? Biting his lip, he screenshots the conversation and sends it to John.

Alexander, 14:40pm: so this just happened

Dearest Laurens, 14:40pm: did he just

Alexander, 14:40pm: he might have

Alexander, 14:41pm: ……….should i?

Alexander, 14:41pm: can i, even?

Dearest Laurens, 14:42pm: i expect to see you both when i come home

Alex’s breath hitches and his thumbs tremble in the air as they hover over his phone screen. He swallows hard and reopens the conversation with Lafayette.

Alexander, 14:42pm: would you like to come over?

Alexander, 14:42pm: now

Lafayette!!, 14:43pm: it would be my genuine pleasure.

 

.

 

Having Lafayette’s cock in his mouth is weird, but hot. It’s different from John’s that’s for sure: John’s got a fat cock, and Lafayette is much thinner, an easier girth to swallow around, but he’s got about an inch on John in length. It’s nice, he thinks, and then rolls his eyes. Only he would be thinking such vanilla thoughts while he’s on his knees with someone’s cock in his mouth, keeping it warm for when his boyfriend comes home in two hours, _fuck_.

“John won’t be home until five,” he’d said when he’d opened the door to let Lafayette in, watching the taller man lope into the flat like he belonged there. Not that he didn’t, necessarily, because they all share space so much that lines get a little blurry sometimes, but there was a dominant air about him, a powerful commanding effect that made Alex feel a bit weak kneed.

Lafayette’s brows quirked. “And will he be happy to see us?”

Alex swallowed. “Very happy indeed,” he murmured and lowered his eyes.

“How do you want to do this, then?” Lafayette asked, strolling over to the desk in the living room and sitting in the chair, looking at Alex through his lashes. Even though he was the one standing, Alex still felt lowered somehow.

“I want to do what I said in the text,” he said, voice trembling just a little.

“You want to suck my cock?” Lafayette grinned. His accent rounded out the vowels, his voice clicking on the hard consonant sounds, piercing the air between them with lazy assertion. Alex shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with how hot he felt under Lafayette’s gaze.

“I want to keep you warm, until John comes home,” he flicked his eyes up and caught Lafayette’s look of genuine interest, the excitement that passed over his face for just a second before he shut it down like a steel trap.

“ _Mon dieu, ami_ ,” he breathed. “ _Tu es une vraie petite salope, hein_?”

Alex nodded hastily, his cheeks burning. Lafayette lazily gestured for Alex to approach, waving his hands around carelessly like only a Frenchman could, and Alex hurried to meet him. Lafayette grabbed his hips and forced him down onto his knees, taking a moment to tap his fingers against Alex’s cheek indifferently, and Alex’s mouth opened automatically.

Lafayette tutted, slapping Alex quickly and Alex gasps. “Not yet, _mon cher_ ,” he chided and shoved Alex backwards under the desk, spinning around in the chair and boxing him in. Alex was presented with the view of Lafayette’s expensive pressed pants, his long legs bent up, and his shiny shoes. He felt somewhat intimidated, but then Lafayette unbuckled his belt and undid his fly, pulling his cock out of his boxers. He reached under the desk and grabbed onto Alex’s hair, yanking him forward until his lips kissed the tip of his dick, still soft.

“ _Suce_ ,” he demanded, and pulled on Alex’s hair again, shoving him closer to his cock. “Get me nice and wet for Laurens.”

Alex tentatively licked the tip, sucked the first inch or so into his mouth, getting used to the feel of him, still soft. Lafayette laughed above him, dark and promising.

“You have several hours to do it. And do not touch yourself, _comprende_? _Je te l'interdis_.”

So now Alex sits on aching knees with Lafayette’s cock in his mouth, hard now, and leaking on his tongue, waiting impatiently for John to come home. Lafayette had gotten hard pretty quickly, Alex sucking him through it expertly, and is now doing something on the desk above him. Alex can hear the clack of the keyboard on his laptop and the rustle of paper pages turning and Lafayette mutters something in French every now and then. Other than that he doesn’t make a sound, hasn’t made a sound since Alex got his mouth around him God only knows how long ago. It’s his day off so he hadn’t bothered to get dressed properly, neglecting to strap his watch on his wrist, so he has no idea what time it is: no idea how long he’s been on his knees for, or how long it is until John comes home.

It’s strangely satisfying, having Lafayette’s cock in his mouth for this long. It makes his jaw ache, as any blowjob does, but, without the aid of a clock, he knows he’s well past the time he’s had any other cock in his mouth for and it’s reduced him into a sort of hazy state, where everything is slow and his mind is blank. He keeps his mouth around Lafayette’s cock, occasionally bobbing his head and licking around the tip, but mostly he keeps it settled in the back of his throat, deep where he knows he’s tightest, and swallows occasionally. He breathes through his nose, focusing on how full he feels like this, how used, like he’s just a warm place for Lafayette to rest his dick in for a while, and gets pleasantly lost in it.

There’s spit running down his chin when he blinks back to reality, his jaw is aching painfully and Lafayette’s hand is back in his hair, scratching across his scalp as he hums and mumbles platitudes in French. It takes a moment for Alex’s brain to switch on enough to translate but it does and he’s graced with a steady stream of quiet praise, the kind of praise that makes his stomach tighten and his dick throb in his sweatpants, twitching against the fabric. When he got hard, he doesn’t know.

He goes to pull back, aware of how uncomfortable his jaw is like this, but Lafayette pushes his head down and tuts loudly.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he admonishes. “I like your mouth right where it is, thank you. Keeping me so warm and wet, swallowing around me like you were born for this. Were you, Alexander?”

Alex moans as best as he can around his mouthful, blinking rapidly. He still can’t see Lafayette’s face, just his legs and the tiny bit of his stomach that’s exposed between the pulled down waistband of his boxers and his shirt. It makes it hotter, somehow, that Lafayette’s voice comes from above him, disembodied, and Alex is powerless to protest against it.

“Were you made for this, Alexander, for me? Do you suck Laurens’ cock like this, _tout doucement_ , for hours?” His hand tightens in Alex’s hair for a second and Alex whines through the sharp pain of it.

“I don’t think you do,” he continues, heedless of Alex’s noises. “I’ve been texting him, telling him all about how you’re getting on. How good you are around me, how tight. He tells me he taught you to take his cock, _oui_? So you could swallow so prettily, so well.”

He suddenly rolls back in the chair and his cock almost pulls out of Alex’s mouth, but Alex chases it, needy, whimpering around the tip.

“I think we’ll send him a picture, _oui_?” he grins and Alex blinks up at him. “Something to keep him going in the last hour of his classes. Smile,” he demands and Alex merely closes his eyes and sucks on the head of his cock, hollowing his cheeks obscenely.

Lafayette slaps him sharply and Alex almost bites down, catching himself at the last second so he doesn’t sink his teeth in Lafayette’s cock. His cheek stings keenly and he looks up at Lafayette through his lashes to find him holding his phone, aimed at Alex.

“When I say smile, I expect you to smile,” he spits and Alex screws his eyes up and smiles as well as he can around Lafayette’s cock, hearing the man make a pleased noise and the click of the camera shutter going off.

His hand fists in Alex’s hair again, tilting his head back, and he grins cruelly. “I’ve had better,” he says and rolls the chair back under the desk, forcing Alex’s unprepared throat down his cock and making him choke.

He gags for long seconds, wanting to pull back, but Lafayette keeps his hand in his hair and pushes Alex’s head down. He closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing through his nose, trying to calm his fluttering throat so he can swallow Lafayette properly. When he’s more relaxed, Lafayette pets the top of his head, whispering that he’s doing well, and pulls his hand away to start up tapping on the laptop keys again. Alex feels a hot rush of something, not quite shame and not quite pleasure, at the clear dismissal.

He goes back to keeping Lafayette’s cock warm, swallowing slow and thick, trying to get him to make a noise, but it produces nothing. He can’t keep up the tease for another hour, he knows, so he goes lax, ignoring the ache in his jaw, and lets the spit gather in his mouth, drip around Lafayette’s dick, getting him wet. It runs down his chin and lands on his shirt, he knows, because he can feel it sticking to his skin. The stimulation, tiny and pathetic as it is, makes his dick jerk in his pants, rubbing the head of his cock against the fabric and he moans.

“You better not be touching yourself, Alexander,” Lafayette’s voice comes from above him, low and dangerous, a warning. Alex shakes his head as best as he can, swallowing frantically around Lafayette’s cock to show him that he’s being good without using his words, and Lafayette hums.

“Place your hands under my shoes,” he commands and Alex scrambles to obey, confused but rolling with it, cupping the arch of the sole of Lafayette’s shoe with his palm.

“Palms down,” Lafayette chides him and he quickly flips them over. Lafayette brings his feet down, applying pressure until he’s grinding into the bones of Alex’s hands, the toes of his expensive shoes bruising his wrists and the hard heels crushing his fingertips. Alex whimpers, trapped, and Lafayette applies more pressure.

“If you make a noise, I will break you,” Lafayette promises. Alex swallows, some tears leaking out the corner of his eyes, but he stays quiet. When it’s his hands at stake, that he uses to write with, the instruments through which he channels most of his genius, he’s willing to do pretty much anything. He knows Lafayette won’t hurt him, trusts him even though they’ve sorted of hurtled into this without any kind of safe negotiation, and he’s startled by the realisation that like this, with his hands under Lafayette’s feet, he can’t tap out. He doesn’t want to tap out, though. He’s enjoying this too much.

Maybe that’s shameful, that he’s relishing choking on his friends dick while he waits for his boyfriend to get home. But if it is then Alex doesn’t feel it, only feels the satisfaction of being so full, of being pinned down and forced to take it, of being used like this. Any obnoxious psych student out there would tell him that it’s probably a result of a string of childhood abandonments that makes him feel the need to be useful, to be good, to please, but he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with him. If Lafayette needs a place to keep his dick warm and wet then Alex is only too happy to provide.

Time blurs, Alex zoning in and out, swallowing sloppily around Lafayette again and again with no sort of rhythm or finesse. Lafayette presses the toes of his feet down occasionally, grinds his heels into Alex’s fingertips, a gentle reminder of how trapped he is. His dick aches and his jaw aches and his knees ache, and he’s tired but it’s good, it’s so good, and he knows there’s a promise of more to come.

John comes through the door, finally, and Alex listens to his steps as he makes his way slowly across the room, sounds that indicate he’s taking off his bag and coat and dumping them on the floor as he goes. Alex can see his legs as he stops beside Lafayette at the desk. He thinks for a second that Lafayette will pull out, that John will let him up, kiss him hello, but nothing changes.

“What’s he been like?” John asks, his voice spectacularly uninterested, like his mind is on other things.

“Not particularly great,” Lafayette replies, disappointment clear in his voice. Alex’s toes curl up in his shoes and he gurgles around Lafayette’s cock, wanting to defend himself but being unable to do so.

John crouches down, peering at Alex under the desk, and Alex looks at him with pleading eyes. John’s eyes are hard, and he reaches out a hand to grab Alex’s chin, inspecting him.

“I had to slap him,” Lafayette tells John, and John stands back up, dusting off his knees.

“With his mouth around your dick? You’re a braver man than I, Laf, our Alexander likes to bite.”

Alex shivers. _Our Alexander_. Like they’re going to share him, use him, he’s _theirs_. He whines around Lafayette’s cock and Lafayette grinds his heels into his fingers, making him jerk in pain. It sharpens his mind and he’s unsurprised to feel his dick twitch, getting off on the pain that Lafayette’s forcing on him.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet, Alexander?” Lafayette’s voice is sharp and John laughs.

“Alex can’t ever shut up,” he says. “The only way to silence him is to fuck the words right out of his mouth. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Alex?” John directs towards him, and Alex swallows heavily around Lafayette’s cock.

“He’d like that very much, I think,” Lafayette’s voice sounds thick and Alex presses his tongue against him, showing him how much he wants it.

“Are we going to give it to him?” John asks, sounding amused.

Lafayette laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “Of course not,” he chides mildly and pulls his cock out of Alex’s mouth.

Alex whimpers, leaning forwards to follow him, but Lafayette pushes away from the desk and stands up. Hands reach under the desk and yank him upwards and he blinks frantically in the light, John’s blurry figure coming into focus in front of him, his dark eyes hot on Alex’s face. He pulls Alex in and licks into his mouth and Alex slumps forward, unable to reciprocate properly with his jaw aching so hard. John fucks his tongue into Alex’s mouth and Alex weakly curls his tongue around John’s, trying to kiss him back.

John pulls away and wipes his mouth. “He’s a mess,” he states and Alex is suddenly aware of all the spit that’s leaked out the corners of his mouth, the tears that have dried on his skin, the red mark that Lafayette’s probably left on his cheek.

“He kept me very wet,” Lafayette agrees, watching Alex and John and idly stroking his cock. Alex works his jaw, trying to stimulate some feeling in it beyond the ache that permeates, but even with the radiating pain he still wants to get his mouth back around Lafayette’s cock.

John gives him a push towards the bed and Alex stumbles, letting himself be manoeuvred easily. Lafayette strips off his shirt and Alex watches his quite frankly ridiculous abs ripple. He and John should start a club, he thinks a little deliriously, since they’re both so utterly ripped. What Alex did to deserve this he doesn’t know, but he’s eternally grateful for the gift.

John yanks Alex’s arms above his head and pulls his sweater off, balling it up and tossing into a corner. He drags Alex’s sweatpants down and off his legs, the fabric dragging against his cock rawly and Alex sobs but both John and Lafayette ignore him. John leaves his socks on, which makes him feel oddly young and vulnerable, and he pushes Alex up the bed and turns him over.

“Hands and knees,” Lafayette orders and John hitches his hips up, forcing his knees to bend, before Alex can even think about it. He pushes himself up on shaky arms and bends his head low, letting his hair fall in a curtain across his eyes and trying to breathe calmly. This is not how he imagined he’d be spending his day off but it exceeds his expectations in such a wonderful way that it makes him shiver.

He’s exposed to the air, waiting for Lafayette or John to make a move. It doesn’t come, and it doesn’t come, and Alex rocks back on nothing, shaking with anticipation. He whines, eventually, and the sharp crack of what can only be Lafayette’s palm smacks against his ass cheek almost immediately.

He pitches forward with it and can’t help his gasp and Lafayette spanks him again, the pain of it blistering, and Alex is stuck in a loop of making noise because Lafayette is hitting him and Lafayette hitting him because he’s making noise.

“I think he’s had enough,” John’s voice cuts through the haze of pain and pleasure and Alex tries to catch his breath, gasping wetly, suddenly aware of the tears on his cheeks. His ass is burning, the skin sensitive to every shift of air around it, and it feels so good that he wants to cry. John’s never done this before, never hit Alex, and Alex didn’t even know he wanted it until now, until Lafayette took initiative and smacked him raw. He feels like he wants to thank him but he knows that if he opens his mouth he’ll never get what he really wants, which is a cock in both ends, filling him, using him.

“ _Peut-être…_ ” Lafayette murmurs and then whatever else he says is lost, too low for Alex to hear, but John actually _groans_ , breaking character for just a second, and Alex’s heart beat ratchets up in his anticipation.

He hears slick noises and then the shuffle of clothing, a drawer opening and closing, and he breathes heavily, trying to find some calm. His arms feel weak, barely holding him up, and he collapses onto his elbows when what feels like John’s long fingers probe at him. They’re wet, and he circles the tips of them around Alex’s rim before sliding the first one in all the way, pumping in and out a few times before sliding in another. He does the same again, thrusting in and out almost carelessly, and then he presses a third finger to his rim. It’s too much too soon and Alex makes a noise of protest. John ignores him and sinks his fingers him, stretching him out and making him take it. He rocks forward and back, trying to relax his muscles, and John’s fingers still in him as he hears slick sounds again.

It’s probably John and Lafayette kissing, he realises dumbly, and he’s instantly upset that he can’t see it, see them, watch how beautiful they’d be together. He and John have often talked about Lafayette, often discussed what they’d do with him, but Alex never imagined he’d be in this position, pushing back on John’s fingers and and whining in distress.

John’s fingers leave him suddenly and he whimpers, but they’re replaced by thicker ones, Lafayette stretching him out and scissoring his fingers, rubbing against his inner walls mercilessly. Alex cries out, moaning and pushing back, and Lafayette smacks him again, reigniting the sharp pain on Alex’s ass.

“Patience,” Lafayette murmurs and it’s John’s hands that smooth over his ass cheeks, petting him and soothing him. Alex whimpers, burying his head in the sheets, wiping his wet face into the fabric.

Lafayette’s fingers disappear and there’s more low whispering behind him that he can’t make out and Alex moans brokenly, wanting to beg, wanting to be filled already. He’s impatient and shaking and _empty_. His cock is dripping; he’s been hard for so long without relief, without any kind of stimulation, that it actually hurts.

A cock presses at his rim, nudging him open, and he pushes back, forcing the first inch in. There’s a groan that doesn’t sound like John so it must be Lafayette and Alex feels dizzy with the victory of finally getting Lafayette to break, just slightly. Lafayette’s cock sinks into him further, one long smooth slide that settles him deeper than John’s ever been inside him and Alex shakes with it, this brand new sensation, the warm fullness of it. Lafayette’s hands settle on his waist, squeezing tightly, and he jerks his hips back and slams them forwards again, setting a bruising pace as his cock fucks in and out of Alex.

Alex cries out and arches his back, pushing his ass up further in the air, and Lafayette’s hips slam into his ass cheeks brutally, bruising him. John laughs and Alex finds the strength to lift his head to watch John fist his own cock, the wet head sliding through his grip and his eyes hungrily drink in Alex and Lafayette on the bed. Alex makes eye contact with him and John’s eyes soften. He smiles happily and Alex feels his heart thump heavily in his chest, the thrill of the knowledge that John’s enjoying this brimming within him.

Lafayette slams his cock into Alex’s prostate at that moment, hitting it more out of luck than any actual intention to, and Alex bites his lip and groans lowly, the air punching out of him.

“Speak,” Lafayette demands and it’s like a dam breaking, words pouring out of Alex’s mouth automatically like they’ve been waiting on the tip of his tongue for this moment.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants. “Lafayette, oh my god, _Lafayette_ , please, you feel so good inside me, _je te sens en moi_ , so full,” and Lafayette smacks his ass cheek with the broad of his palm, making Alex cry in the middle of his babbling.

“Thank you, thank you,” he sobs and Lafayette laughs happily.

“He is grateful,” he murmurs, moving his hands to push Alex’s ass cheeks together, forcing him to tighten around his cock.

“My turn,” John says and Lafayette’s cock leaves him immediately. He hears the springs creak as they change positions and then John’s cock is pressing at his rim, thicker than Lafayette’s, pushing into him.

It knocks the breath out of Alex, rocking him forward, and he moans helplessly. John angles his cock so the head hits his prostate every time and Alex is crying, sobbing at the stimulation, his cock jerking against his stomach, untouched and needy. Lafayette grabs his hair and pulls his head up, making eye contact with Alex, and he grins devilishly, leaning down and pressing his lips to Alex’s.

He licks into Alex’s mouth, roaming his mouth with his tongue, hot and wet and thick. Alex gasps and lets him, his own tongue flicking against Lafayette’s and he groans when his friend sucks on his tongue, pulling back to bite at his lip. He nips and sucks Alex’s bottom lip, making it swell, and John fucks into him deeply, his cock rubbing against Alex’s prostate with every thrust.

The taste of Lafayette on his tongue and John’s cock pushing into him is too much and Alex sobs his way through his orgasm, tears dripping down his cheeks. Lafayette pulls away from his mouth, reaching down and grabbing Alex’s cock, making him cry out at the overstimulation. John’s slowed down, is grinding into him now, and Lafayette pulls at Alex’s cock, keeping him hard even though it hurts.

“ _Donne-le-moi_ ,” Lafayette murmurs and John leaves him, only for Lafayette to sink his cock back in. Alex curls his toes up in his socks, feeling thoroughly used, John and Lafayette switching places and fucking their cocks into him in turns. He wonders what it would feel like bare, having them blend together in him, have one come in him and the other fuck through it, adding to the mess.

He gasps when they switch again, John sinking his cock in briefly, only for Lafayette to take his place once more, over and over until everything blurs around him, his vision clouded with his tears and pleasure. The stretch of two different cocks is bliss and Alex feels abused by it, his hole raw and fucked out. His own cock is still hard, but the hurt is softening into pleasure.

He’s jolted out of his blurry haze when John pulls out of him and Lafayette doesn’t take his place, leaving him open and empty. He whines in question, pretty much the only sound he can make right now, and John twists his hand in his hair and pulls him up off his elbows.

“What do you think?” he pants, exertion obvious in his voice. He sounds like that when he’s close to coming, Alex knows, and he squirms back, trying to get John’s cock back in him.

“I started in his mouth, it is only fair that I finish in it too, _non_?” comes Lafayette’s voice and he circles into view in front of Alex, kneeling on the bed. He brushes his thumb against Alex’s lips and Alex obediently opens his mouth for him, sucking in his thumb and licking around it.

“So eager,” Lafayette murmurs, his eyes soft, and then he grins and grabs Alex’s jaw, pushing the tip of his cock onto Alex’s tongue and resting it there.

“ _Allons-y_ ,” he says cheerfully and John laughs behind him, sinking his cock into him as Lafayette pushes his own into Alex’s mouth.

Filled from both ends, Alex is euphoric, almost floating on the feeling. He sucks hungrily around Lafayette’s cock and pushes his ass back against John, greedy and wild with it.

John and Lafayette thrust their hips in the same rhythm to start with but they quickly lose it, and their uncoordinated fucking only turns Alex on more and he moans wantonly around Lafayette’s cock, opening his throat and letting Lafayette fuck himself into it.

He watches Lafayette sweat, his eyebrows furrowed together as he uses Alex. Some of the frizzy hair that’s always pulled back into a ponytail has come loose around his face, framing him like some kind of halo. His abs flex and Alex moans, watching hungrily as the muscles of Lafayette’s abs and thighs move with the force of his thrusts.

John grunts behind him, digging his fingers into the raw and abused flesh of Alex’s ass and he drives his hips into Alex harder, chasing his orgasm. John is kind, though, and he reaches around and jerks Alex’s cock, pulling him off in time with his thrusts.

Alex whimpers, pleasure rushing through him, and Lafayette smiles down at him and brushes his thumb across Alex’s cheekbone gently.

“ _Tu es très belle_ ,” he whispers and Alex chokes, coming instantly, his head feeling foggy and his limbs almost giving out with the force of it.

John makes a strangled sound behind him and shoves his cock in him deeply, coming with a low groan, and Alex only just has enough wits about him to keep himself upright for Lafayette. He swallows around Lafayette’s cock, flexing his tongue against the underside of him and hearing Lafayette swear lowly.

“Alexander,” he breathes. “You are so good for me, around me.” He jerks his hips down, pushing himself thickly into Alex’s throat, and Alex swallows again, his throat tightening around Lafayette until he spills hotly into Alex’s mouth and Alex greedily drinks down every drop, revelling in the taste of him.

He pulls out and Alex gasps wetly, flopping forward on the bed and straight into the wet spot, but he doesn’t care. He’s so out of it that he barely feels a wet cloth wiping him down, gentle hands rolling him over and pushing him up the bed and out of the wet spot, soft fingers moving the hair out of his face. The bedspread is pulled out from underneath him and he whimpers at the coolness of the sheets below on his skin. His eyes flutter as someone cups the back of his head, lifting a cup of water to his lips and making him drink. He gulps greedily, his throat utterly parched and stinging with it.

“Can we touch you?” John asks and Alex nods hastily, and then he’s surrounded on both sides by John and Lafayette, both of them draping themselves over him and sandwiching him between them. John pets his hair and Lafayette rubs a hand against his belly, both of them murmuring nonsense into his skin. Alex breathes deeply and feels utterly content, every part of him sated and loose, pressed happily between John and Lafayette.

“We should do that more often,” he offers hoarsely and Lafayette snorts.

“Maybe not every day, _petit lion_ , but I am certainly amenable to some days,” he drawls, his accent thick and slow.

“We can share him,” John murmurs, getting sleepy with orgasm as he always does. “I’ll have him Mondays and Tuesdays, you can have him Wednesdays and Thursdays, and we’ll both have him on Fridays and Saturdays.”

“What about Sunday?” Alex manages to ask.

“It’s a day of rest, Alexander, for all of us. God knows even we can’t fuck you every day of the week,” John chuckles and Alex whines.

“Want you to, though,” he whispers and both John and Lafayette kiss whatever part of his skin is nearest.

He sighs and wiggles happily into the sheets, rubbing his socked toes against whoever’s legs are tangled with his, and slips into sleep. Tomorrow is Friday, which means it’s a day he apparently gets to share with both John and Lafayette, and he smiles sleepily, letting himself slip into sleep so that the morning will come all the sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> tu es une vraie petite salope: you're a little slut - je te l'interdis: i forbid you - tout doucement: so sweetly - je te sens en moi: i'm so full of you - donne-le-moi: give him to me - tu es très belle: you're very beautiful - allons-y: let's go
> 
> psa: always negotiate things beforehand, always establish a safeword, always provide a way for the other party to tap out.
> 
> leave feedback you ungrateful swines. i'm tired of y'all not pressing the kudos button.


End file.
